


[podfic] The hours I spend with you

by Annapods



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The bookshop was locked — well, it was nearly midnight — but clicked open to his hand. "Angel?""Oh," Aziraphale replied, blinking his pretty, infuriating eyes. "Hello."00:03:32 :: Written byLaura JV.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] The hours I spend with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the hours I spend with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081537) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/gothehoursispendwithyou):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YA2bo-5ft2us1Roz8U_7HBujZ6LpyMTO):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Secretsofluftnarp’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Laura JV for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
